


Dinner With Santa Dog

by PinkAngel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/pseuds/PinkAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a little holiday spirit on a starship....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Santa Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> This is a little Jorika present for BonesBird as an award for completing NaNo, including finishing a lovely ENT fic, and for just being all together awesome. It'll also most likely be my one and only Enterprise story.

Erika Hernandez wasn't sure if she should laugh, hit her head against the nearest bulkhead, or check Jonathan for a fever. With his track record she wouldn't be surprised if he had lost his sanity at the hands of some deadly alien disease. 

In the end she settled with crossing her arms and glancing between Porthos and the supposed Starfleet captain who stood beside the table in his private dinning room. "Why is there a hat on his head?" 

She honestly never imagined herself asking that question. Jon didn't seem phased by the utterly random and somewhat strange query. In fact the only way she knew he'd even heard her was by the way his smile widened a fraction and by the amused spark glinting in his eyes. 

"It's a Santa hat," he answered, reaching down and tugging at the small white ball on the tip of said hat. 

"I can see that, Jon. Why is it on the dog's head?" 

"He likes it." 

Erika simply arched an eyebrow. "He doesn't look like he likes it...." she said, glancing pointedly down at Porthos as he continuously turned around in a small circle in an attempt to catch the fluffy white ball. 

"Well look at that," came a rather distinct accent as the doors slid opened. With a broad grin Trip bypassed Erika completely and went straight over to pet Porthos. 

Erika briefly wondered if the officer was even aware of her presence. Considering the amount of attention he was paying that dog she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. If she didn't know better she might actually say it was Porthos visiting for only a couple days instead of her. 

Jonathan grinned and gestured to his officer and dog. "Trip likes it." 

"He isn't a dog," she said flatly. She studied the man in question for a moment with a critical eyes before amending, "On second thought..." 

"Hey!" Trip exclaimed, standing from his position and finally turning in her direction. Before he said anything else his mock offended look slowly turned into a smirk though. With a chuckle he leaned over as if to whisper in Jon's ear. "I think Captain Hernandez is jealous, Captain," he said in a hushed, but definitely louder than a whisper, voice. 

"She doesn't need to be," Jon assured him. With a grin of his own, one that made Erika exceedingly suspicious, he reached behind him and picked up something on one of the chairs. She couldn't tell what it was at first until he turned and quickly slid the red and white furry hat onto her head. "I got her one too," he stated with a mischievous look in his eyes as their gazes met. 

Erika narrowed her eyes, successfully biting back a smile, as he backed away to admire his decorating skills. "I'm going to kill you both." She watched, with an internal grin, as Jon and Trip exchanged a look and seemed to silently agree on the best course of action. 

Jon cleared his throat and picked up his dog. "I think I'll take Porthos back to my quarters. Otherwise he'll be at T'Pol's feet all night begging for scraps." 

"Yeah and I...uh...," Trip trailed off, obviously looking for an excuse as he slid passed her after his captain. "I think I'll go check in with Chef. Make sure our dinner is coming along alright." 

Erika turned as they made their progress towards the exit, arms still crossed and the Santa hat still perched on her head. Once Trip hurried out of he room and the door slid shut behind the two she started chuckling. With a shake of her head she plucked the hat off her head and tossed it onto the table. 

She would get her revenge. Later tonight, when she was alone with Jon in his quarters for a 'meeting', she would have her revenge. The only problem was she wasn't so sure Jonathan would mind posing for her with nothing on but that hat and his standard blues. In fact he might enjoy it. 

She knew she would.


End file.
